videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Punks 2
Speed Punks 2 (Europe: Speed Freaks 2) is a kart racing game developed by FunCom for the PS3, PS Vita, PS4, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Party Mode. It is the sequel to the original Speed Punks for the PS1. Gameplay Speed Punks 2 plays the same as the original, but with some tweaks to the physics engine to keep up with modern standards. Plot SP2 takes place about 2 years after the original game. The Speed Punks, that crazy gang of delinquent kart racers, are given an invite to a new racing competition, the Great Raceway Show. They readily accept, not wanting to be denied an opportunity to do what they do best; Burn rubber and kick some serious butt on the track! However, they would also have to contend with new drivers out to win the gold, especially a certain Japanese kart racing champion who inspired Tempest to start the Speed Punks! Power-Ups Speed Punks 2 has a wide variety of power-ups that players can use to hinder others and gain an advantage against opposing racers. Some of the old ones were updated, and new ones were added. Returning Power-Ups: *'Basic Missile': Just a single, dumbfire rocket fired in a straight path. It can also be fired backwards. New for SP2, its blast radius is a bit larger. *'Triple Basic Missile': A three-way spreading version of the basic missile. Not only can it be fired backwards, but it's possible to nail more than one opponent with it, too! *'Stealth Mode': Makes the user invisible (and invincible) for about 15 seconds. It also allows you to steal speed boost energy from your opponents. *'Slime': Deploys a slippery green puddle of goop from behind you. For SP2, instead of just making your opponent spin out, it also makes their handling a little slippery on even tarmac! Sometimes you get 3 of these at a time. *'Bomb': An explosive package that detonates when a racer gets into the danger zone (indicated by a red circle). Can also be used to block missiles. For SP2, it's updated to have fragmentation that comes with the explosion for extra potency! Another trick is that when you hold down the power-up button after deploying a bomb, it becomes remote-detonatable! Press the power-up button again to detonate it. Sometimes you get 3 of these at a time. *'Max Speed Boost': A variation of the standard speed boost token, this completely fills up your speed boost gauge when collected. Can be found in both weapon boxes and on the track. *'Homing Missile': When fired, it homes in on the nearest opposing driver. For SP2, its agility is reduced, but it can bounce off of walls before exploding. If an opponent fires one at you, you can perform a brief powerskid at the last moment to dodge it! It now can also be fired backwards, making it harder to avoid! Sometimes, you will get 3 of these at a time. *'Shockwave': Fires a potent rainbow arc of electric energy down the track, and zapping anybody unlucky enough to make contact with it. It can also empty out your speed boost gauge and erase any unused power-ups you may have on hand! For SP2, it now has the ability to branch off at alternate pathways and shortcuts! In Battle Mode, it travels in a straight line and explodes after 8 seconds. *'Tire Pop': When activated, it makes your opponent's tires inflate before violently bursting! When someone uses it, rapidly tap the acceleration button to stop your tires from blowing out! New Power-Ups: *'Sproinger': A spring-loaded sort of a thing. Allows the user to make a huge jump and get the drop on an opponent. Ideal for avoiding shockwaves! Exclusive to Battle Mode only. *'Tele-Warp': Allows the user to disappear and re-appear to dodge enemy attacks. Exclusive to Battle Mode only. *'Wheels of Fire': Temporarily turns the user's tires into fiery wheels of awesomeness that provides a dramatic speed boost and a fireball aura that can be used to plow through your opponents! Cannot be affected by the Tire Pop power-up. Not available when the Gold Wheels mode is active. *'Shunter': This equips your kart with a shunting shovel that you could use to bash opponents out of the way! But, once you bash five opponents, it's done! Exclusive to Battle Mode only. *'Seeker Bomb': A variation of the bomb that seeks out the race leader, similar to the older Remote Bomb. However, unlike the Remote Bomb, it is usable in all the racing-based gameplay modes! *'Trap Bubble': A drop-behind power-up. Deploys a large bubble that traps anybody that drives into it until it pops. If you get caught, rapidly press the acceleration button to make it pop! Sometimes, you get 3 of these at a time! *'Fake Item Box': These decoy boxes look exactly like Item Boxes, but if you collide with them, you go into a tumble! Try putting them near the real ones to trick the most cleverest racers! Characters See List of Speed Punks 2 Characters for full details. For their quotes, see List of Speed Punks 2 Quotes. Tracks See List of Speed Punks 2 Tracks for full details. Gameplay Modes * Tournament - Compete in a gauntlet of four races in the Easy, Medium, or Hard Cup. Players can also create their own custom cup with whatever tracks they want! * Single Race - Self-explanatory. * Knockout Race - Compete against 8 players in a race with a twist: the racer in last place after each lap is out! Try and make sure you are not last in each lap! * Mission Mode - Play different missions with the characters, with different rules. Can you clear them all? For details, see List of Speed Punks 2 Missions. * Multiplayer - Compete with multiple human opponents, whether locally or online. * Battle - A new battle mode where you mix it up with opponents in a closed arena setting. * Time Attack - A time trial mode where you can set a lap record on any of the tracks, and challenge yourself to improve on them! Bonus Features * Challenges - Replay the challenge races of the unlockable characters! * Cutscene Viewer - Sit back, relax, and see the cutscenes featured in the game! For details, see List of Speed Punks 2 Cutscenes. * Gold Wheels Mode - Activate this feature, and you'll have special golden tires that boost the speed and acceleration of any character you use. Of course, your opponents will use them too, and that can keep one on his or her toes! You can deactivate this for the normal tires. * Reverse Mode - When activated, this allows players to play reversed versions of the game's tracks. See your favorite racecourses from a new perspective! * Mirror Mode - Allows players to play mirrored versions of the tracks. * DLC Shop - Allows players to download DLC packs for the game. Trophies See List of Speed Punks 2 Trophies for details Trivia * The characters in the game are redesigned. Instead of a Rayman-like style, as seen in the original PS1 game, they now have limbs while still maintaining the cartoonish super-deformed look. This also applies to their karts, which have a style like the karts from Crash Team Racing. Category:Speed Punks series Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:FunCom Games Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans